


Everybody's Lonely

by Anonymous



Series: Anon Jams' QnB [16]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Pigman Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Villains, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Quackity has secrets Techno wants to know, but he might share a few of his own along the way.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Anon Jams' QnB [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104323
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96
Collections: Anonymous





	Everybody's Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> the song title comes from Everybody’s Lonely by Jukebox the Ghost :D -anon Jams

When Techno returned back home from a day of tormenting the town, he expected to be greeted by peace.  _ Not _ one of the agents sworn to take him down sitting on the doorstep to the cottage, playing with one of his guard dogs. 

Regardless, tired and unwilling to fight more than he had to, he let the man come inside. It’s not like he kept anything from his job there anyways, it all stayed safely put-up at the base where Phil lived. Though, he was sure he knew that. He knew that the villainy was a family business anyways. 

He let him sit across from him, holding a small conversation before the guest asked a pretty sudden question.

Quackity could be compared to a book. He was much more underneath his covers, and Techno was itching for a good read lately. Everyone else around him had gotten too boring, but  _ he _ was a challenge. He appears to be at a kid level, but really he could be more similar to the harder and older literary pieces, mainly due to their confusion. But, he was also fun. Maybe something along with Gatsby, though that was a bit easier to understand than the man before him.

The duck hybrid sat with his legs crossed and his arms draped over the back of the couch like he had nothing waiting for him for a while, though Techno knew that wasn’t the case. But, he only knew that due to eavesdropping on Karl. That one might know how to be mysterious, but he’s also not the most cautious. 

“Are you going to talk to me, Pinkie? Or, am I wasting my time here?” 

Techno raised a brow and relaxed into the cushion behind him. He offered a shrug and a bored look, though that was hardly a challenge to give. “You asked me to dinner, correct?” he asked, gesturing a gloved hand loosely. “You’re wasting your time. I’m not fallin’ for a trap like that,” he stated, making eye contact with Quackity.

He watched the man tense under his stare. But, he knew he was faking it, Quackity wasn’t scared of him anymore. Techno pushed it off as a reflex these days, and he didn’t really bother laughing anymore. 

Quackity straightened up quickly, with the practiced ease of a man who has done it for a hundred years, despite being in his early twenties. “It’s not a trap,” he said, his voice defensive. But, he glanced off and mumbled quickly; “this time… But-” he looked towards Techno again, a smile curling onto his lips, “I don’t know why you wouldn’t want to go regardless.” His legs uncrossed and he leaned forward in interest. “You’d get away anyways, wouldn’t you?”

It was a challenge, but the other just made it seem like a fact. Something Techno didn’t have to prove, but he knew it meant more coming from him. “I would,” he confirmed with a nod. “I’m much smarter than you,” he teased. That could be true, though he’d argue they're on equal ground in most ways. Quackity just tended to hide it, being an entertainer more than a historian. “Are you taking me to Schlatt’s place?”

“That run-down club? I have some class,” Quackity stated, standing up with a stretch. “Should I tell your dad I’ll have you home sometime tomorrow?” he joked. “Tonight might get eventful if everything goes well,” he winked. “We’re gonna live the night young and forget about jobs and obligations for a while. What d’ya say?” he offered a hand towards the piglin, something hidden behind the playfulness in his eyes.

Techno decided he wanted to explore it, so he grabbed the hand firmly and allowed himself to be pulled up. “I suppose I have room on my schedule,” he said with a toothy grin. “But, you’ll have to deal with Wilbur bright and early tomorrow,” he added, watching the man falter as he stood up straight. 

For a moment Quackity turned serious, itching at the phone in his pocket before sighing. He regained a smile and nodded, grinning up at the piglin. “Deal. I promise it’ll be worth it,” he said, dragging Techno towards the door excitedly. “Dealing with a pain like Wil is always worth it if I get to see you smile.”

Techno faltered, actually losing his thoughts for a moment. His cheeks dusted pink and he stuffed a hand into the pocket of his jacket. “Save it for the dinner, Duck,” he warned, but there wasn’t a threat. There never really was one anymore, not between them. He watched Quackity’s wings flutter, and his smile softened.

* * *

Dinner went as expected. Small talk and flattery, a good meal, and cheap wine. It wasn’t something overly-fancy, but it was enough to satisfy them both and that was  _ plenty _ . 

Techno had gotten a better read on Quackity throughout it, learning some of his past and how he became an agent. He had dealt with so much and yet kept such a lively spirit about him. He found it quite admirable, but no words left mouth on that. 

“What about you? Why villainy?” Quackity asked as they walked down the sidewalk, his hand holding his gently. “You just… I don’t know. You seem bored of it,” he said, glancing towards the road as cars passed by. 

It wasn’t that big of a question. “I enjoy doing it,” he said simply. It wasn’t that big of a question, but it held more weight than he’d like to drop then. Not to someone he couldn’t completely trust with his entire background yet, not someone he couldn’t trust to not betray him. Techno’s thoughts calmed as Quackity’s hand squeezed his and an unwilling purr emanated from him. “Where are we headin’ now? I was hoping it’d be eventful already.”

He knew Quackity lit up without even having to look at him. It was evident in the way he picked up speed suddenly and how an excited noise left his lips. “Right- right! You’re going to love what I’ve got planned next,” he beamed, dragging him along. 

Techno smiled. “I hope I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be a series of drabbles imma write when I'm bored B) -anon Jams


End file.
